Goodbye
by lemonsinyoureyes246
Summary: AUish He never got a chance to say goodbye.


Good Bye

**Kiba - 11 years old**

**Sakura - 11 years old**

_Sakura Haruno and Kiba Inuzuka were best friends. Each day, he would walk her home, rain or shine. And everyday he said "Good bye."._

"Doggie-kun!" Sakura laughed at the current nickname she had given her best friend. Kiba pouted. Akamaru barked happily.

"Forehead-chan!" he joked, then laughing. Sakura laughed as well and petted Akamaru, then doing the same but as in a joke, petting Kiba's head.

"Kiba-kun, let's go to the lake!!" she chirped. Wihout waiting for an answer, she dragged the poor boy to the lake, making him lie down a bed of flowers.

"Kiba-kun..." she whispered. Kiba jerked his eyes away from the sky, and towards Sakura.

"Hm?"

"...Nevermind."

"...Kiba-kun?"

"Yeah?" he said turning his head towards her, who was sitting up. She hesitated on what to say next.

"Y-your'e...my best friend, ya know...?" she said as she hugged her knees close to her chest. Kiba's eyes saddend. He knew 1/3 of the schools fith grade girls teased her about her abnormally huge forehead, weird pink hair, and stupid -as Ino says it- green eyes, for the past 2 years, making Sakura too shy to even make friends with Hinata, the nicest girl in school.

"You too." he spoke quietly. She smiled and shifted closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He did the same while Akamaru snuggled closer to Sakura for warmth.

"We should go home now, it's getting late." she whispered. Kiba did not respond, but offered the pink haired girl a hand, which she gratefully accepted. They stayed quiet the whole walk, until they arrived at Sakura's house.

"Bye, Sakura-chan." he waved. She waved back.

"Bye Kiba-kun."

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"Kiba-kun!" Sakura greeted her friend once school was done. Kiba grinned, but then frowned, seeing something hiding behind her back.

"What are you hiding...?" he eyed her suspiciously. She only smiled, her smile getting wider every second that passed. Then, in a flash, she revealed the suspicious objects from behind her back and in fron of his face. A paper star lei, a cupcake, and a black mysterious box. Kiba looked at her, slightly confused.

"Happy Birthday, Kiba-kun!" she chirped happily. Kiba stood there for a second, staring at the pink haired girl as if she was crazy.

"July 7th, right?" she asked him. Kiba nodded slowly.

"Yes, my birthday is on July 7th, but, July 7th is not until 2 weeks..." he replied. Sakura fell to the floor anime style.

"WHAT!? Oh, shoots, sorry Kiba, I just spoiled your birthday present. I am so not letting my sister be in charge of the calander any more. Why don't you just open it now? Lets just say its...its...an early Birthday present!" she chirped happily. Akamaru barked, sniffing the mysterious box. Kiba took the box and gently opened it. He held the object in the air and laughed happily.

"Man, a _doggie _tag? Cool." he said as he put the doggie tag on. Sakura smiled and put the paper star lei on him. She handed him the cupcake, which was decorated with frosting and sprinkles of little blue snowflakes. It started to rain, and Sakura brought out her umbrella. She handed it to him, but then took her hand farther from the boy. She smirked and ran as fast as she could.

"Haha! Sorry, dude! Just RUN!" she yelled about a mile away from him. Kiba raised his fist and waved it in the air, not caring his clothes were wet.

"You watch, Sakura-chan! I WILL have MY revenge!!" he yelled as he ran.

(sorry, i just could not help myself with this part. I just read this chain letter about real friends and fake friends, and I just could'nt help it. Sorry if I used this without your permission!!)

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"Kiba-kun, my feet are hurting..." Sakura whined as they were walking to her house. Kibe rolled his eyes and sighed.

"We're almost there, Kami-sama, can't you wait for a few minutes?"

"Well, well, well, look at what we got here. It's the stupid, little pink haired loser. How unfortunate for her." Ami sneered. Sakura's eyes widened in fear and she stepped back a little. Ino looked at her with fake disgust in her eyes.

"Ew, why would Sasuke-kun like a girl with worms for hair and ugly, lame, barf colored eyes?" Ino said smugly. Fuki and Kasumi snickered.

"Sasuke-kun _hates _girls with short hair, thats why I'm gonna grow mines!" Ino smirked at the now crying pink haired girl in front of her. Kiba and Akamaru jumped in front of their best friend. Akamaru growled, making the bullies scared. Kiba glared his hardest glare at them, and they screamed and ran off. Kiba crouched down to the crying girl. He hugged her and told her it going to be alright. She cried onto his jacket.

"We have to go now. Its getting late." Sakura nodded and shakily stood up. She stopped crying halfway to her house. Once they were there, Kiba waved.

"Bye-" he didn't finish because a pair of soft lips made contact with his cheek. The girl blushed and ran into her house.

"Sakura-chan." he finished.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"Hey, Kiba-kun?" Sakura asked as she sat next to him on the floor. Kiba, whose eyes were closed, opened one eye and stared at her.

"Hm?"

"Who...who do you like?" she asked him. Kiba's eyes widened but then closed, making him look arrogant.

"Well...that Hyuga girl is cute." he lied. Sakura eyed him sadly then fiddled with her dress.

"You?"

"Sasuke-kun." she lied. Kiba's aura darkened.

"**Him**!? Why do you like **him**!?" he yelled. Sakura half-heartedly glared at him.

"So!? I have every right to like him, just as you have every right to like Hinata!" she yelled at him, tears forming at the end of her eyes. Kiba was about to say something to her, but she beat him to it.

"I hate you."

She ran off, leaving Kiba there, staring at her retreating back. He sighed angrily at what he had done.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

_I hate you._

The words she had said still haunted him. Today, he was going to apologize to her. Kiba was the last one to be at class, and was expecting everyone to yell at him on how he was always late for class. But today, was different. When he arrived at the class everyone was quiet, everyone looked sad. Some were crying, some had their hand in their hair and looked sad. Everyone was here, looking sad, ecxept one person.

Sakura Haruno was not here.

Kiba silently walked into the room, and looked at his teacher, Iruka, who was also crying.

"K-Kiba-kun! Sorry, I never noticed you coming-g in." he said through his tears.

"Iruka-sensei, w-what happened...?" Kiba asked nervously. Iruka looked at himsadly.

"Well, Kiba-kun-n. Mrs. Haruno called today. She said...she said..." Iruka couldn't hold it in and broke into sobs.

"W-what happened?"

"Kiba, Sakura-chan's dead!" Naruto cried. Kiba stood there. He stood there and thought.

_She's dead._

_She's dead._

_SHE'S DEAD._

"Kiba-kun, I know its hard to take in. But we have to start class, so please sit down." Iruka said quietly. Kiba just stood, still thinking.

_My fault--_

_Apologize--_

_MOVE--_

"Kiba-kun?" Hinata whispered. She put her hand on her shoulder. She could feel his shoulder shaking underneath her touch. Akamaru whimpered. Kiba was on the verge of crying. Kiba ignored the Hyuga girl and slowly walked back into his seat, puting his hood on.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

"Kiba?" Naruto asked. Kiba didn't respond. Naruto nudged him. Still didn't respond. Naruto grunted.

"You know...its okay to cry."

Kiba turned his head into Naruto's direction, his dog like eyes watery. Naruto smiled sadly at him.

"...What?"

"I said, "Its okay to cry."" Kiba bit his lower lip and clenched his fists. Finally, he let his tears go and even though he didn't want to admit it, he felt much better.

"Thanks Naruto."

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

Kiba sat silently on the chairs. Naruto ans Shino sat besides him talking about stuff. Kiba ignored everyone, thinking.

_So young--_

_Why?--_

_Why Her?_

"Kiba."

Shino's voice broke through Kiba's train of thoughts. Kiba looked at him.

"Its your turn to say the things you didn't get to say to..." Shino said to him. Kiba did not respond but stood up and walked to the casket. Kiba stared at her lifeless form.

She still looked the same.

Pink hair, pale skin, smooth lips. Still the same. Kiba looked at her sadly. She didn't have a smile on her face. Kiba opened his mouth to speak.

"Sakura-chan..." he whispered. He stared at her, waiting for her to rise up from her casket and greet him back, smiling as brightly as she could.

_"Hi Kiba-kun!"_

He wished he could hear her again, see her smile and laugh. Kiba started to cry, falling to his knees.

"Sakura-chan..." he cried. Mrs. Inuzuka walked up to her son, and gently pulled him up to stand and telling him to sit and tell him its okay. Kiba sit silently and cried.

_**BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH**_

Kiba stared at his ceiling. He was thinking again.

_If only he apologized to her after the fight._

_If only he'd walked with her that day._

_If only she hadn't skip breakfast._

Kiba sat up and walked towards the window. He looked outside and saw the tree where he and Sakura hung out.

_He never got a chance to say sorry._

_He never got a chance to say he liked her._

_He never got a chance to say he loved her._

_He never got a chance to greet her a happy birthday, just as she did him._

_And most of all,_

Kiba sighed and sat back down.

_He never got a chance to say goodbye._

**End.**


End file.
